1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blender, more particularly to a blender that can process food items contained therein in accordance with food processing conditions that were determined by the blender.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blender is generally provided with various select buttons, each of which is operable to select a processing speed or operating mode of a motor unit for driving rotation of a cutting blade unit so as to blend food items to be processed. As such, in actual use, the user operates the select buttons based on previous experience in connection with the food items to be processed. Therefore, optimal processing of food items cannot be ensured for an inexperienced user.